A Siren's Song
by Ninja Misao
Summary: An increase in male disappearances causes the Doctor to get involved, but will he be able to solve this mystery or become its next victim instead? (This is a challenge from Writer's United Group on Facebook)
1. Prologue

Doctor Who

A Siren's Song - Prologue

* * *

The sky was gray as a chill hit the air, for it being in the middle of summer it was sure damp and muggy. A young man was smiling and humming a tune as he continued down the street to the pub He came across two ladies walking pass him, the young man smile which prompted a response back.

"Hello Charlie." A blond lass said.

"Heading down to the pub?" The brown haired lass asked.

"Yep nothing like a pint before heading to work." Charlie replied.

The girls laughed as Charlie gave them a nod and continued down the street. The moment he turned the corner the lad's eyes spotted old Crimson Dock, it was always empty no boat or ship ever dare to pull in. With his job being to watch over the dock he found it to be boring, but he didn't mind he was getting paid a pretty decent amount of money to sit around and do nothing all day.

Suddenly Charlie just stood there, the hairs on the back of his head along with the ones on his arms stood up as a strange prickling sensation washed over his body.

"Hm…something's not right here…" Charlie whispered.

Standing there for a few more minutes Charlie merely shook off the feeling, but the prickling sensation refused to go away. As he headed toward the pub his eyes grew soft as a melody whispered upon the wind. With his eyes barely open his feet dragged him closer and closer toward the dock's edge.

Soon he was standing just a few inches away from the lake as the water started to bubble. Lost in the sound of the melody he continued to sway back and forth with a goofy smile across his lips. The once calm bubbles increased as a rumble rolled through the sky. As the melody slowly faded Charlie's eyes wandered toward the lake. His eyes widen as he tried to pull himself back but it was too late. For a scale covered arm reached up from the lake as its hand attached itself to his face.

"Help! Someone Help Me!" Charlie screamed.

But his cries went unnoticed for at the pub the men merely watched from the window as the creature's hand pulled the young lad under. They remained silent as they sat back down at their tables drowning themselves over another pint of beer. Each man glanced around the room as they continued to drink on in silence; some hands were shaking as sweat formed across their brows.

"….Ah so she finally took him." Left the eldest man in the pub's lips.

The eerie silence continued for everyone was too frightened to utter a single word. There is a secret in their town, a secret no one ever talks about for if they did who knows they might be the creature's next victim.


	2. Chapter One

Doctor Who

A Siren's Song

Chapter One

* * *

A mixture of gray and white clouds plagued the sky. Followed by strong winds that blew branches off of trees and anything else that wasn't bolted down. Soon a rumble of thunder rolled through the sky joined with his partner lighting who wasn't that far behind. There was no doubt that a storm was coming, the question now was when would it strike.

Jo Grant stood by the window in the laboratory at UNIT. She tilted her head as she watched the clouds move thru the sky at a quicken pace.

"Josephine..."

A voice whispered as a light breeze out of no where brushed across the young blonds cheek.

Jo's eyes remained fixed on the storm ridden sky until a light hand touched her shoulder. She jumped and turned around to find her self looking into the concern blue eyes of Unit's Scientific Adviser.

"Are you alright Jo?" The Doctor asked.

"Oh um... I'm fine thanks I just zoned out is all." Jo said.

The Doctor nodded, he would have normally added this to the many quirks of his assistant but something felt off. Scratching his chin he glanced out the window at the storm torn sky with a sigh. Something was indeed off here he just couldn't put his finger on it yet.

Jo joined the Doctor back at his workstation. From what she could gathered he was tuning some kind of metal device.

The silence between him and his assistant was pleasant, but the Doctor secretly wished Jo would ask him about his latest creation. Yet he did wish that something else would fill the dead air.

Soon the door slammed open, the both of them looked up to see none other than the Brigadier standing there with Sgt. Benton by his side. Well the Doctor was about to get his wish just not in the way he wanted.

"Morning Ms. Grant, Morning Doctor." The Brigadier said.

"Good morning Brigadier and Sgt. Benton any news for us today?" Jo asked.

The Doctor merely nodded to the Brig and Benton as he continued to work on his small device. A sigh escaped his lips when a file was dropped right in front of him. Flipping thru the file his eyes narrowed when the word "Siren" caught his attention.

"Surely this is a joke." The Doctor said.

"I am afraid not, there has been an increase in male disappearances lately and this small town seems to be in the center of it." The Brigadier informed him.

"But a Siren really?" The Doctor asked seeking conformation.

"Apparently the rumor going around is that this Siren creature is the cause of it " The Brigadier explained.

The Doctor set down his screwdriver and tilted his head. While he considers all mythology explained away by science he found this one had peaked his curiosity.

"Siren's are from Greek and Roman mythology they would lure sailors to their demise with their song." Jo piped in.

The Doctor merely shook his head upon hearing such rubbish, but he couldn't deny that could be a possibility. Now all that was left to figure out was why this siren needed the men and what purpose did they have in all of this?

Closing the file the Timelord rose to his feet, he looked over to Jo then back at the Brigadier.

"Well there is only one way to solve this mystery…its time for a visit." The Doctor said.

The Brigadier nodded he turned to Sgt. Benton who stood at attention.

"Get my Jeep ready we'll be heading out shortly." The Brigadier ordered.

"Yes sir." Sgt. Benton said followed with a salute.

Jo Grant looked to the Doctor with a smile; they were off on another adventure again and she could be happier. But her smile faded when a whispered interrupted her thoughts.

 _"I look forward to meet you soon Josephine."_


	3. Chapter Two

Doctor Who

A Siren's Song

Chapter Two

* * *

A loud rumble shook the sky as The Doctor and Jo dove down the dirt covered road toward the small town of Crimson Bay.

The Doctor would occasionally glance over to Jo to see her eyes looking upon the sky line where the clouds and the ground would meet. As they continued driving thru the meadow her eyes wandered back to the road as the eerie silence between them continued.

Taking a deep breath The Doctor cleared his throat as his hands tightened around the steering wheel. Ever since they left UNIT Jo's been quiet her bright smile has now been replaced with a stern upper lip.

"Jo you've been awfully quiet are you sure you okay?" The Doctor asked.

Jo's eyes looked down for a few moments before looking back up at the road.

"Can you ask me later?" Left Jo's lips.

That was one response that sent the Doctor's mind into over drive yet he simply nodded. Something was wrong while he couldn't put his finger on what it was he had a feeling it had something to do with where they were going.

"Alright I will ask you again later." The Doctor responded.

The silence return between them as a loud rumble followed by a flash of lighting caused the Doctor's eyes to remain fixed on the road. For he came to a one conclusion that they were driving right into the center of a storm.

The small town of Crimson Bay was quiet at this time of day. While most of the women were at home cooking lunch for their husbands or shopping at the local market the men were drinking away at the pub.

Yet there was one man in the pub that kept quiet and distanced himself from the others. His stern green eyes remain fixed on his empty beer mug.

Soon a set of footsteps could be heard walking up to the table as a picture refilled the man's mug. A content sigh escaped the man's lips as he stared up at the barmen.

"Everything alright Mr. Thompson?" The red haired barmen asked.

"As long as you keep refilling my mug everything is just fine." Mr. Thompson replied.

"Words going around that we are getting some visitors soon." The barmen said.

Thompson merely picked up his beer and chug it back with a content sigh.

"As long as everyone keeps their mouths shut everything will be just fine." Mr. Thompson replied.

Outside the yellow Stutz Bearcat entered the town of Crimson Bay. Reducing the speed to a crawl both The Doctor and Jo glanced around. The buildings held a greenish marble tent that that glistens whenever the sun touched it. The sidewalks was mostly broken cement with very little left to walk on leaving many people to walking out in the street. Jo even spotted a woman pouring left over fish gizzards down a drain.

The Doctor eyes narrowed as they came across a sign reading old crimson dock. He quickly noticed the thick fog the emulated around their along with his companion who eyes seemed fixed on the place. Jo leaned over more and more and if it wasn't for the Doctor grabbing her shoulder she would of fell right out of Bessie. Shaking her head Jo heard a faint voice like whisper echo though her mind.

" _Patience we shall meet soon."_

Once the voice was gone she felt her mind jerk itself back to reality. Keeping her mouth shut she looked on ahead as they continued on toward the next destination.

Bessie finally came to a stop at Leo's Pub it was a simple medium size shack with a fish anchor between the words Leo and Pub. The Doctor shut off Bessie and hopped out of the old girl, he took a deep breath which resulted him coughing and his nose wrinkled up in disgust at the smell of rancid fish that permeated the air. Jo hopped out next she took a few shallow breaths before standing beside the Doctor.

"Shall we go?" The Doctor asked.

Jo nodded, taking a hold of his hand they two of them took a deep breath before stepping over the threshold into the pub.

The two of them were welcomed by the overwhelming odor of whiskey and beer along with a few other smells that they didn't even what to know where it came from. They looked to the end of the bar to see a crowd of men playing darts while on the other end some were making bets on a Rugby game from a small TV on the counter.

The Doctor looked in disgust shaking his head at the display he forgot this is how some men acted when females were not around.

The red haired barmen filled two mugs and skid them down to the guys at the end of the bar. He then turned to see a curly sliver haired man with a the young blond haired lass standing beside him. Noticing they were not from around here The barmen cleared his throat loudly catching the attention of The Doctor and Jo. With out say a word he pointed to a man sitting in the back of bar. The Doctor gave the barmen a brief nod and the two of them headed in that direction.

Jo could feel the men stairs as they walked pass some of them. She did her best to keep her eyes forward even when a few of them gave a her whistle.

Finally reaching the back table the elder took a swig from his mug before looking up at the two new comers.

"Both of you take a seat and welcome to Crimson Bay, my name is Gareth Thompson the mayor of this small town. So tell me what can I do for you?" Thompson asked.

"Well thank you for the warm welcome my name is John Smith and this is my granddaughter Josephine Grant. Um I am looking for some work along with a place for me and Jo to stay in town as well." The Doctor explained.

Gareth leaned back in his chair for a moment when a smile formed across his lips.

"How would you like to get paid for sitting doing nothing?" Thompson asked

"I would say you have a deal." The Doctor said brandishing a fake smile.

As both men shook on their deal Jo felt a pair of eyes on her. She turned around to see the barmen heading tot he back when she caught a brief glimpse of a pair of eyes looking back at her before the door closed. Shaking her head Jo quickly snapped her head around as she followed Mr. Thompson and The Doctor out of the pub. Yet the moment they stepped outside a strange tingling sensation washed up and down her body. Her eyes wandered to the dock to see being in a black cloak standing across the road.

" _Jo…"_

A familiar voice echoed in her mind.

"Who are you?" Jo whispered

The cloaked figure remained silent as the feeling of pins and needles increased making it impossible for her to move.

"Jo!"

The young blond shook her head as she looked at The Doctor whose eyes seemed concerned about her. She sighed in relief when the feeling return to her legs and the rest of her body. Taking a deep breath

"I'm sorry….are you ready to go?" Jo asked.

The Doctor merely nodded as Jo hopped into the backseat of Bessie. The Doctor looked across the street to see what his assistant was looking at, but all he could see was nothing but fog. Narrowing his eyes the Doctor hopped into the driver seat of Bessie with Mr. Thompson riding shotgun. Within a matter of moments they three of them were driving down the road toward an apartment complex.

Emerging from the fog a being in a hooded cloak watched the vehicle zoomed off down the road.

" _She will do nicely indeed."_

End of Chapter Two


End file.
